Scared of meat
by PixelColor
Summary: A girl from a hometown meets the straw-hat crew and they help each other out to fix there situations


Scared of meat, A one piece based story.

Once , upon a time a girl named Melissa lived in a hometown, which was very small, but one day she woke up in a dessert she got scared and tried to look for shelter she had no protection for herself she found little by little cactuses that had lots of water but no food to find. DAY 1 Todays Melissa sleeps in a cactus shelter she made by herself, but she notices something moving like a coyote that was eating meat maybe a small dessert bunny, she sneaks on to the unknown animal, she finds out it's not an animal, it's just meat!. DAY 2 Melissa holds on to the big meat and tries to put it in the cactus house she made but when she started eating she notices big bite marks so she eats around them, by the time she eats in the middle she sees weird black hair then Monkey. pops out of the meat and scares Melissa that made her faint. DAY 3 Melissa awakens from her jump scare then she sees Luffy, Luffy says "Are you alright?" Melissa answers in a happy way "LUFFY! IS IT REALLY YOU!?" Luffy smile and says "yep" Melissa gets curious and says "how did you end up here?" luffy answers and says "I just went to sleep in my ship with my crew then I wake up and end up here" Melissa answers in a surprised way "REALLY! That's what happened to me too!" luffy answers in a happy way "well else we can both work together right?" Melissa says "yea". DAY 4 Now, in a different story the strawhat crew Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Brook and Franky were also in the dessert, but they were separated into two. Zoro was with Ussop, Nami was with Brook, Sanji was with Robin, and Chopper was with Franky. Ussop wakes up in the dessert and throws an egg at Zoro, Ussop says "hey dumbass wake up were in a dessert" Zoro wakes up and beats Ussop up for throwing an egg at him, Zoro says "hey where are we?" and then scratches his head. "OHHH ROBIN-CHAN DON'T WORRY ILL PROTECT YOU" says Sanji, Robin reply's laughing "ok thanks, but where are we?" Sanji says girly "I don't know BUT ILL PROTECT YOU FROM DANGER". Nami wakes up with Brook and says "hey Brook wake up!" Brook doesn't wake up so Nami hits him in the head with a stick and Brook wakes up saying "AWWWWW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? ….. Hey where are we?" Nami says curiously "I don't know but I'll use my old map I kept from this hometown" Brook reply's stupidly "so if we get hungry can I see your panties?" Nami yells at Brook and hits him with a bigger stick "NOO YOU IDIOT!"Chopper wakes up and wakes up Franky scared "FRANKY! FRANKY, WAKE UP LOOK WHERE WE ARE!" Franky wakes ups sleepy and says "whaa where are we? Are we at a beach bro?" Chopper gets angry and says "NO WE ARE IN A DESSERT! … AHHHH WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS AND FOOD AND WATER TO SURVIFE!". "Hey Luffy? Why were you inside a big piece of meat?" Melissa says curiously, luffy answers while giggling "Well when I woke up I saw this big giant dessert squirrel and it looked tasty so I killed it and waited for the sun to burn the squirrel and then ate it, it was delicious until I got stuck inside the meat so you saved me!" said luffy happily, Melissa answers weirdly "w-well your welcome, I guess?". DAY 5 the strawhat crew met each other at the dessert; they are still lost but work together. "OH NAMI-SWAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH ARE YOU OK?" Sanji says wonderfully, nami answers in a calm way "yes I'm alright thank you" Ussop says in a suspicious way "Hey who's the girl with next to you luffy? Luffy answers in awkward way "oh ummmmmmmmm… Hey what's your name?" Melissa answers in a forgotten way " oh sorry I didn't say my name, my name is Melissa" Sanji reply's in a cute and groovy way "Hi my names Sanji, pleased to meet you, Melissa, here's a rose I have just for you" Melissa answers in a blushing mood "Thank you,but where did you get this rose?" Sanji says in a girly way "WELL I FOUND ROSES AND IT REMINDED ME OF YOU! " Melissa answers in a weird way "But you didn't even know who I was and I've never seen you before" Sanji answers in a dumb way "Well um" *Sanji purposely faints* Melissa pretends that she's talking about sanji in a cute way "OH SANJI NO DON'T DIE ON ME I LOVVVVVVEEE YOU DON'T GOO" Sanji wakes up with his heart shaped eyes again and says " DON'T WORRY IM OKAY AND YOU CAN KISS ME!" Melissa says in a weird way "you were dreaming ".

Part 2

Day 6 "CAPTAIN USSOP CALLING EVERYONE TO WAKE UP!" Ussop says, Zoro throws a rock at Ussop saying "shut up, will ya? Ussop get angry and yells "YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE USSOP CREW FOREVER, Sanji get mad and yells out "HE SAID SHUT UP SO SHUT UP!" And kicks Ussop, Ussop gets scared and says "alright, alright geez. Nami wakes up and says in a tired way "Can you please shut up I need my beauty sleep" sanji answers with his heart shaped eyes again " OHHH OF COUARSE NAMI-SWAN" Chopper says in a scared way " U-U-U-U-UHHH GUYS UM I THINK A SANDSTORM IS COMING" when Chopper finds out that it's a sand storm he yells and runs in circles "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chopper then jumps and holds zoros face tight and zoro answers " OHH COME ON GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE I CANT BREATH DAMN IT" everyone freaks out but Melissa says " Everyone I have my cactus house come inside I know it's not that's big but I think it will help" everyone hurry's to the cactus and hope they won't get eaten by the sandstorm, but they waited 2 hours for the sandstorm to disappear and sanji says " HOLD ME TIGHT NAMI-SWAN ILL PROTECT YOU FROM SAND " Sanji trys to hold Nami but Nami says "DON'T TOUCH ME" and hits Sanji with a stick. Day 7 The straw-hat crew went to sleep as the sandstorm moved but now disappeared, but what they didn't know was that it wasn't a sandstorm it was rabbits moving to their next destination , and the rabbits thought the cactus house a and ordinary cactus to eat so they took it with them, and the straw-hat crew landed in the hometown's sewage and woke up when the water hit them and Luffy says " Guys wake up I think we're at a fish tank" Everyone besides luffy make the face palm and say were in a sewage dummy, and luffy says "Oh and that also " But Melissa finds out that this is her home town and she knew a way to escape so she leads the straw-hat crew to the streets and grab there supply's and put the anchor up Melissa says sandly but happy "I hope we meet again soon " and waves good by .

My grammar's not good I know but that's because I'm 11 LOL


End file.
